A Shining Moment (ItalyXReader)
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Somewhat based on the English translation of "Let's Look Behind the Rainbow". Just pure fluff. :3 Enjoy, my fellow Italy fangirls! :)


**Ciao everyone! So I found this translation of Italy's new character song "Let's look Behind the Rainbow" so I just HAD to write a reader insert based on it! It's not going to really follow the song, it was just inspired by it and has a few references from it. This is dedicated to all my fellow Italy fangirls! :) Haha its currently my favorite song and I can't stop listening to it XD Credit to youtube user violetclover1224 for the translation. This is my first reader insert so I hope I do okay! Enjoy!**

You drive into the parking lot of the restaurant by the beach to meet with your date. As you get out of your car and your (h/c) shone in the intense sunlight and blew in the wind; you thought 'I knew he was gonna be late...' You quickly take that back as you see the sweet brown haired Italian that you love standing outside the restaurant's entrance.

"Ciao (name)!" Italy exclaimed giving you a big hug.

You smile then blush a little as you hug him back. "Hi Italy!" you exclaim.

"Veeee! I love your dress! So bella!" he exclaims as he puts an arm around you making you blush more as you walk into the restaurant. Of course it was an Italian restaurant and you love Italian food so it didn't matter to you.

"Bonjorno!" the waitress exclaimed. She and Italy spoke in Italian. You didn't really know much of the language, but Italy has been teaching you a bit to get around.

After she brought you to a table you looked through the menu. Luckily it had English translations on it. "Wow who knew there were so many types of pasta... They all sound so good."

Italy smiles at you. "Si! They're all good, order whatever you want, its on me!" he exclaimed.

The waitress soon came back and took your orders. You both ordered a cappuccino and he ordered lasagna and you ordered ravioli. After the waitress walked off, Italy opened his eyes looked into your sparkling (e/c) eyes. "(Name), you really are so bella..."

You smiled sadly. Even though you sometimes doubted it to be true, he always called you 'bella' which was one of the few Italian words you knew that means 'beautiful'. You looked down.

"W-what's-a wrong (name)?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong..."

He reached across the table and held your hand, "Sweetie you can tell me anything,"

You stood up, "I need to step outside for a minute. I-I'll be back." Leaving Italy confused you walked outside the restaurant and stared towards the beautiful blue ocean in the distance. You thought of your ex. He wasn't very good to you and sometimes hit you if you didn't listen to him. You could still remember a lot of it so clearly and when you broke up with him he told you many hurtful things.

After a few minutes of standing in silence, you heard the restaurant door open. You didn't turn around because you thought it was just a customer leaving. You then felt someone grasp your hand. You turned around and it was Italy. You cried.

"Veee... What's wrong (Name)?"

Without a word you pulled him into a tight hug and cried on his shoulder.

Italy realized what was wrong and stroked your hair and whispered "Oh, you're-a having those memories again..."

You felt horrible about this. Italy would never do what (ex's name) did to you. "I-I'm sorry Italy..."

"Vee, there's no reason to apologize. Its alright."

"T-Ti Amo..." you said nervously hoping you said it right.

Italy smiled at you. "Ti Amo (name)."

Your (e/c) gaze met his again. After wiping the tears from your face, he gently pulled you close and kissed you softly. You both walked back into the restaurant hand in hand. The food you ordered was already on the table. After eating, Italy insisted on paying the whole bill no matter how many times you told him you'd pay for part of it.

"Let's go to the beach! And I know a good gelato stand, we've got to have some!" he exclaimed.

You smiled as he took your hand and you ran to the gelato stand.

"What kind would you like?" he asked excitedly.

You looked through the different flavors. "I'd like strawberry please.."

"Okay!" Italy talked to the man running the stand in Italian and handed you your gelato. He got chocolate.

Italy took your hand again and you reached the white sandy beach. The water was so blue. The red sunset off in the distance over the water. It was all so beautiful.

As you walked together along the beach you were listening to your ipod together and then you found a seashell and picked it up. "Everything is so pretty here Italy."

Then suddenly your favorite slow song came on. You both stopped. Your face turned almost as red as the sunset.

Italy smiled. He faced you and held out his hand. "May I have this dance (Name), my bella?"

"S-Si.." you respond stuttering.

He kisses your forehead and you begin dancing. There was no one else on the beach. It was just you and Italy upon the beautiful sunbathed shore. You lay your head upon his shoulder. You loved the way he held you, he was so gentle as if he thought you would break in his grasp. When the song ended, your lips met once again. The sunset shone upon you like a spotlight.

"You are my sparkling treasure, (Name)," Italy said after breaking from the kiss; he was still holding you close.

"Ti amo Italia... Grazie.."

It suddenly started raining. Italy grabbed your hand and you started running for cover. You ran towards the bottom of the nearby cliffs and found a small cave and hid in there.

"You alright (Name)?" Italy asked.

After catching your breath you respond, "Yes." You didn't get that wet from the rain thanks to Italy's running skills.

You sat next to each other on the cold rocky surface of the cave and watched the rain pour down and heard it hit the surface of the ocean. The waves were getting stronger and the sky roared with thunder causing you to jump. You didn't like thunder; you were suddenly shivering with fear.

Italy realized this and pulled you onto his lap and wiped the tears from your face again like earlier. "What's wrong dear? It's just a bit of thunder.."

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, and you'll be alright, I'm right here (Name)."

You kissed his cheek he wrapped his arms around you.

The storm went on for quite a while, and later on, Italy noticed a rainbow off in the distance. "(Name)! (Name)! Look my bella, its a rainbow!" he exclaimed happily.

You smiled. "It's so pretty," you commented.

"Let's go see it together!" he grasped your hand and ran with you across the drenched sand. You stopped when you got to the middle of the beach. There was no longer any thunder and you could see the beautiful rainbow.

"It's a miracle!" Italy exclaimed.

"Yes, it really is." you said as you intertwined your fingers with his. You had a great time and you wouldn't ever forget it. Italy was the sparkling treasure that was missing from your life. You kissed once more below the rainbow and stood there in each others arms. Two people in a shining moment...

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know! :D As for my other Hetalia stories, I will try to update "The Making of a Soldier" soon, its just its saved on my other computer and I'm on my school Europe trip right now (haha I'm actually in Italy right now XD). So I'll try to update that soon. And "Beoming Spellbound" is on hold, and I will eventually write a sequel to "For the Love of Art". :) Grazie!**


End file.
